


All Strung Up For Gift Ideas

by PaigyPie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Cock Ring, Daddy Kink, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Niall!centric, OT5, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Riding Crop, Rope Bondage, Sensory Deprivation, Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaigyPie/pseuds/PaigyPie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall surprises his boyfriends with an unusual gift for their anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Strung Up For Gift Ideas

“Tell me why I am doing this again?” Josh questioned Niall as he finished off the last knot.

 

“Because it’s mine and the boys anniversary.” Niall explained.

 

“That doesn’t explain why I am suspending my best friend from the roof naked. I have seen more of you today than I ever wanted to.” Josh replied.

 

“You’re the only person I trust to do this besides the boys and it’s a surprise for them so they can’t do it. And it’s not like you haven’t seen me naked before.” Niall stated.

 

“That was once on the tour bus and we were both drunk.” Josh mumbled.

 

“Just hurry up and put in the ear plugs and blindfold me.” Niall was in a rush now. He had told the boys that he needed them out of the apartment for half an hour to set up a surprise for them. He sent them to talk to management about the new album and press releases. It had been roughly half an hour since then and Niall was getting nervous that Josh wouldn’t finish in time.

 

Josh inserted the ear plugs into Niall’s ear and then slipped the blindfold over Niall’s eyes. He tapped the boy on the shoulder to let him know that he was leaving. Slipping the note that Niall had written for the boys into Niall’s mouth, Josh left leaving Niall naked and hanging from the roof in the middle of the lounge room, a plethora of lube and toys displayed around him. They all so owed him for this.

 

\---------

“Harry hurry up and open the door it is freezing out here.” Louis complained to Harry’s left. Digging around his pockets he produced the apartment key and started to unlock the door.

 

“I wonder what Niall has got planned for us?” Liam asked the rest of his boyfriends.

 

“He probably made us a romantic dinner or something equally as sweet.” Zayn said, smiling lazily at the idea of a home cooked meal from his tiny Irish boyfriend.

 

“Well we’ll find out in a second now wont we,” Harry remarked, opening the door. “Niall we’re ho…” The rest of the word died on Harry’s lips as the four boys walked into the apartment and were met with the sight of Niall, dangling in mid air, steadily leaking pre-come onto the floor below him, a note in his mouth.

 

“This was definitely not what I was expecting.” Liam mumbled.

 

“Louis go and get the note.” Zayn commanded from the behind him. Louis scurries forward and plucks the note out of Niall’s mouth, making Niall gasp.

 

Niall now knows the boys are here and he smiles. This doesn’t go unseen by his boyfriends.

 

“Well go on read out what it says.” Harry prompts Louis.

 

“Dear Liam, Louis, Harry and Zayn,

Happy anniversary! It’s been a wonderful three years with the four of you and I hope for many more. I couldn’t think of gifts to get you that you don’t already have so I thought I would just give you myself, completely. If you haven’t noticed by now I cannot see or hear you, nor can I touch you. There is lube and toys at your disposal to your right. The safe word is Nando’s. Enjoy boys.

P.S I’m already stretched so just go for it ;)

P.P.S one of you has to thank Josh and pay for the trauma therapy.

Love always and forever Niall.” Louis concluded reading. All the boys were hard up in their pants, mouths agape just staring at the strung up boy.

 

“Holy fuck. Best present ever.” Harry slowly breathed out, slipping out of his jacket and moving towards Niall. Once in front of Niall he leant down and kissed him passionately, leaving no room for chasteness, plunging his tongue straight into the older boys mouth. Niall was unprepared but reciprocated the kiss after getting over the initial shock.

 

“This is the hottest thing I have seen in my life, besides that time he wore that vibrator for a full day.” Liam said already naked now. All three boys were now naked just watching as Harry and Niall kissed. Zayn walked over to Niall, going behind the pale boy seeing four notes tucked into the rope that locked his calves and thighs together. Each note had each of their initials on it.

 

“Hey boys check it out, we each have personal notes.” Zayn called over to them. Harry had stopped kissing Niall, who was whining in protest over that, and was now naked standing next to Zayn.

 

They each took the their note from Niall’s body.

 

“Should we just read them in age order.” Louis suggested.

 

“You only want that so you can read yours first. I say we go height order.” Harry sneered.

 

“How about you both stop being childish and we just take it in turns down the line we have formed.” Liam said. They had indeed formed a line, facing Niall’s behind.

 

“Fair enough.” Zayn said. “Looks like I’m first.

 

“Zayn,

I know how much you like to watch so, set up near the corner of the room is a camera. You can use it however you like, it’s been recording since Josh left.

Love Niall.”

 

“Fuck this boy knows me too well.” Zayn breathed out. He had discovered his voyeur kink early on in the relationship when he used to record the time in bed together on his phone without the boys knowing. He would watch them the next day or even the next week whenever he felt horny really. This was turning out to be the perfect present and it was now one he could re-live. Over and over again. “Okay Harry you’re next.”

 

“Harry,

Baby I know how much you looooovvveee teasing and punishing me so on the coffee table there are some things’ to make it easier for you. You should find one vibrating cock ring, one riding crop and one paddle. Enjoy love.

Love Niall.”

 

“When did he get all of this stuff?” Harry questioned his dick twitching as he took in the sight of the toys displayed on the table. He looked over at Niall who was whimpering softly from the lack of contact with anything. Niall loved this though. The not knowing when he was going to be touched or fucked or by whom. “Lou you’re up.”

 

“Dear Lou,

Always leaving your mark babe I got you something a little different. There is a body stamp of your name besides the toys on the coffee table. Claim me as yours you possessive dick. Let the world know who I belong to.

Love Niall.”

 

“That’s right lads all mine.” Louis smirked. Louis has been the one pressuring the boys to come out to the world. To let their fans know that they are together and that they belong to each other. He gets the most possessive over Niall because the younger boy is the “single” one so most fans try to make passes at him.

 

“I guess it’s my turn then.” Liam says breaking the other three out of their thoughts of dominating Niall.

 

“Dear Lili,

Just let me know when it’s your turn fucking me by tapping my left leg twice. I’m gonna help you live out that kink you told me about.

Love Niall.”

 

“What kink Li?” Louis questions from beside him. Liam couldn’t answer because he didn’t know which one he had told Niall about that they hadn’t already tried.

 

“I’m not sure. We’ve tried all the ones I have told him about I’m certain of it.” Liam just shook his head and stepped towards Niall. “Well I hope you don’t mind but I’ going to find out right now.” Liam’s words seem to set everybody in motion. Zayn grabbed the camera from the corner of the room, positioning it so it was to the left of where Niall was hanging. Niall could feel the air shifting around him and got more excited for the touches to come. He didn’t have to wait long as he felt two taps on his left leg.

 

Liam tapped Niall’s leg waiting to see what would happen. The response was immediate and had his dick twitching against his stomach. Niall moaned and simply spoke.

 

“Fuck me DADDY.” Liam had told Niall ages ago that he wanted the submissive boy to call him daddy but Niall hadn’t really warmed up to the idea, until now.

 

“Oh my god.” Was all Liam could say in response. The other three boys stood still watching as Liam slicked up his cock with the lube that Niall had provided. Liam positioned himself between Niall’s legs and began to push into the boy. Harry and Louis sat on the couch lazily stroking themselves, waiting for their turns as Zayn filmed the entire ordeal.

 

“Come on Daddy fuck me, fuck your baby boy.” Niall called out as Liam pushed in half way. Liam was always careful, going slowly as the heat of Niall’s tight hole encased him, but with Niall begging like that he obliged the boy, bottoming out in seconds. Niall screamed out in pleasure.

 

“Fuck Daddy so big.” Liam moaned at Niall’s words, fucking into him hard and rough, hands splayed out on Niall’s hips, swinging the dangling boy back and forth in time with his thrusts.

 

“Didn’t know you had a daddy kink Lili.” Louis called from the couch smirking at the younger lad.

 

“I was a bit embarrassed to tell you all after Niall said that he’d feel weird calling me daddy.” Liam admitted still slamming into Niall. Niall could feel his stomach coil with a familiar heat.

 

“Daddy, fuck, Daddy I’m gonna come.” Niall called out his warning to Liam. He was feeling so much pleasure. He loved not being able to see or hear the boys not as much as he loved actually seeing and hearing them only being able to feel the pleasure they are giving him.

 

“Oh no he doesn’t.” Harry quickly leapt up from the couch and grabbed the cock ring, going even faster, if possible, to slip it onto Niall’s pale Irish dick. Harry smiled as Niall let out a displeased whimper.

 

“Fuck, I’m gonna come.” Liam said and with a couple more thrusts into Niall’s hole he did just that, filling his boyfriend with a good three large spurts of come.

 

“Well I’m already up so I think I’ll have a go.” Harry smirked as Liam made his way to the couch, slumping with a sated grin.

 

“Let’s see, ahh, here’s the remote.” Harry picked up a small white remote from the table, flicking the switch the cock ring buzzed to life causing Niall to scream out.

 

“Hazza, oh god Haz feels so good.” Niall called out to the younger boy. Harry proceeded to pick up the riding crop and swat Niall’s thighs making him scream again.

 

“This is going to be so useful in the future.” Harry stated giving Niall’s arse a few whacks before coming to a halt behind the boy. Harry ran the crop over Niall’s dick and up the cleft of his ass causing the blond to shiver. “Louis you should mark him up and then fuck his face. I know how much you love to do both.” With that Louis sprung up and grabbed the stamp. Straight away he tested it out on Niall’s reddened arse, leaving his name in large black ink against the boys’ skin.

 

“Oh I like this.” Louis stated going to his knees under Niall to suck bruise after bruise into the blond boys chest, stamping his name under each one. Whilst Louis was busy Harry slicked himself up and pushed into Niall. Niall was still tight even after having Liam fuck him.

 

“Fuck he’s wet like a girl, with all Li’s come in here.” Harry told the others, thrusting slowly into Niall, the head of his dick grazing Niall’s prostate.

 

“Fuck, Harry, Harder please. Please baby faster.” Niall screamed out but was abruptly cut off when Louis thick shaft entered his mouth. As Louis forces his way down Niall’s throat, smirking when he feels Niall take him down easily without even a single gag, he presses the stamp to Niall’s neck, the bold lettering looking so pretty against the column of white. Harry and Louis build up a rhythm with Niall swinging between them, Harry occasionally whipping the boys making him hum around Louis.

 

“Do you think the cock ring vibrates any faster?” Zayn called out from his position behind the camera. His cock neglected in the hopes that if he ignores it he won’t come too soon.

 

“Let’s find out.” Harry replies and flicks that remote dial higher. Niall screams around Louis cock. He feels the vibrations in his entire body and he feels so full with Harry and Louis inside of him. He is so ready to burst but the ring is stopping him. Niall wants to cry from all the over stimulation but restrains himself. After screaming again when Harry hit’s his prostate Louis comes in Niall’s mouth.

 

Niall swallows every drop of Louis come and takes a deep breath as Louis pulls out of his mouth.

 

“Fuck that was the best gobbies I have ever gotten. Throws you right out of the rankings Zaynie.” Louis saunters over to the couch to snuggle up against Liam and enjoy the rest of the show. Harry comes not long after. Thrusting manically into Niall, all sense of rhythm gone as he chases his orgasm. He switches the ring off as he pulls out. Before the gives Niall over to Zayn he watches as his and Liam’s come drips slowly out of Niall’s red and abused hole.

 

“Zayn, last but not least you’re up babe.” Harry calls joining the sated boys on the couch. Zayn takes the camera off of the tripod and walks over Niall. He doesn’t bother getting any lube out, just using Harry and Liam’s come to help ease himself in. Zayn keeps the camera trained on where their bodies meet. Filming himself slide in and out of Niall’s eager hole.

 

Niall is moaning and screaming with abandon. He can’t hear how loud he is so he keeps going, not a care in the world about the neighbours.

 

“Fuck Zayn, you feel so good inside me. Fuck me babe.” He moans out. “Harry please take the ring off. Let me come please.” Niall begs.

 

“Should I Zayn?” Harry questions.

 

“Yeah babe, let him come, I’m close anyway.” Zayn replies. Harry lifts himself off of Liam and Louis who are lazily kissing on the couch. He slips to his knees and takes the cock ring from Niall’s dick, giving the head a small kiss before returning the toy to the coffee table.

 

“Thank you babe.” Niall called out weakly. Zayn thrust hard and deep into Niall, hitting the boys prostate dead on for three solid thrusts. Niall came undone then, spilling onto the floor as Zayn spilled into the tight wet heat that was clamping around his shaft.

 

Zayn pulled out slowly, still filming the scene, marveling at the way the come dribbled out of Niall’s puckered hole. He shut the camera off and place it on the coffee table before going to Niall’s head and removing the blind fold and ear plugs.

 

“Baby that was great.” He whispered and leant down to kiss Niall. They kissed slowly for a minute before Niall made a sound of protest.

 

“Can you let me down now please. It’s starting to hurt.” He said, his voice hoarse and fucked out.

 

“Of course baby.” All the boys helped get Niall untied and then gathered him up and layed down in bed.

 

“So did you all enjoy my present?” Niall asked with a sleepy smile on his face, cuddled into Harry’s chest.

 

“Babe, it was the best.” Louis said, snuggling into Niall’s back. “We should send Josh a thank you basket or something.”

 

They all mumbled out and agreement before cuddling in closer to one another and falling asleep. They all agreed that this was the best anniversary ever.

**Author's Note:**

> First one shot woot woots. Please leave a comment telling em what you think. And kudos if you liked it please.


End file.
